La Sirena Magica El Cristal del Mar
by Seilen-dru
Summary: El Cristal del Mar fue robado y grandes descragia pueden pasar...la aventura llamara a Misty donde la llevara al peligro y mucha accion....no te la pierdas
1. Chapter 1

**LA SIRENA MAGICA**

_**"El Cristal del Mar"**_

Capitulo 1

En las profundidades del mar, exactamente en el reino de la sirenas existe un cristal que según la leyenda es de gran poder; capaz tanto de purificar y curar como la de destruir toda vida marina y terrestre.

Una noche de la nada una sombra rondaba el palacio de la sirenas, iba tan sigilosamente procurando no hacer ruido alguno que lo delate, llego al gran salón del palacio cuyas columnas y pilares eran cubierto por algas y flores marinas; no solo el salón era precioso sino todo el palacio que era hecho de coral. Caminaba lentamente por un pasillo hasta llegar a una habitación oscura, a pesar de la oscuridad que allí había se podía admira claramente lo hermosa que era tenia 4 pilares en cada esquina, y en el centro de la habitación se encontraba la majestuosa estatua del guardián del mar "Lugia" y como el guardia que era tenia el poderoso Cristal protegiéndolo para que nadien pueda usarlo; solo su heredero.

Poco fue acercándose a la estatua.

-_Por fin el Cristal del Mar será mío_- su voz era tan tosca y profunda que provocaba escalofríos-_Rayos por que no puedo tocarlo_- al parecer un campo de fuerza protegía el cristal

-_Creíste que con un campo de fuerza podrías detenerme Daisy… eres mas ilusa de lo que pensaba jajajaja_- entonces saco una especie de espada y con solo agitarla un poco destruyo el campo de fuerza.

-_Alto…detente_- un guardia real con un Swampert aparecieron

La sombra solo lo ignora y toma el cristal del mar, antes de irse –_Dile a tu reina que ahora el cristal es mío y que se prepare para lo peor_- después de pronunciar estas palabras hiere fuertemente al guardia y al pokemon de un solo movimiento.

---------

En la sala principal del palacio…

-_Mi reina lo siento pero aun no lo hemos encontrado… Pero mis soldados lo están buscando por todo el reino_- 

-_Esto esta muy mal_- la hermosa reina estaba sentada en su trono de coral sosteniendo en su mano derecha el centro o tridente de los océanos, ella era una de las sirena mas hermosa que existe en los 7 mares (hay que en esta historia Misty le hará mucha competencia) su cabello era de color dorado, sus ojos eran un verde azulado –_No podemos permitir que el cristal sea usado para fines malignos_- por primera vez la reina de los mares se mostraba angustiada al no saber que hacer ante lo que acaba de ocurrir, algo que nunca de los nuncas se había visto y eso solo puede significar que es algo muy malo.

-_No se preocupe mi reina recuperaremos el cristal del mar se lo prometo- _sin decir nada mas el general se retira dejando sola a la reina.

-_Solo espero que sea antes que suceda una desgracia_- dijo la reina apenas en un susurro

---------

En uno de los arrecifes de coral muy apartado del gran reino de las sirenas, vivía una hermosa sirena de cabello anaranjado, ojos verde-azul y la piel mas blanca y tersas que pueda existir, esa sirena desde muy pequeña a vivido sola sin saber de donde es y por consiguiente si tiene familia. Pero a pesar de todo eso no dejaba de ser dulce, cariñosa, valiente con todos sus amigos donde la mayoría del tiempo se la pasaban jugando y teniendo un sin fin de aventuras y aunque tenga un carácter un poco explosivo que podría asustar al mas poderoso Gyarados, si ella era así, y su nombre es "Misty".

En una concha prácticamente cerrada placidamente dormía nuestra hermosa sirena hasta que su mas querido amigo llegaba para despertarla, el era un pez color rojo con aletas y colas color amarillo "Magicar".

_-Ahhhhh!...Magicar…Hola buenos días_- saluda alegremente Misty restregándose su ojo derecho

-_car…car_ (nota: no se que sonidos hace los magicars… así que usen su imaginación )-

_-Hoy es un día muy hermoso verdad… pero donde están los demás Magicar_- dice Misty mientras daba vueltas alrededor buscando a sus demás amigos.

(ok lo admito…como los sonidos de los pokemons no son mi especialidad en este fic hablaran)

-_Misty… los demás están al otro lado del arrecife tenemos que apurarnos… encontramos algo muy extraño tienes que verlo_- decía entre vueltas y salpicadas el Magicar tratando de que Misty lo siguiera.

_-Eh?... ok, ok ya voy magicar solo espera un momento si!-_ mientras se colocaba un a hermosa estrella de mar color rosa con puntos rojo en el cabello ( que por cierto era muy linda y se la había regalado su Corsola… pero eso es otra historia)-_Ahora si Magicar por donde-_

Y así el magicar guío a Misty hacia el lugar en donde se encontraban los demás pokemons y ese extraño objeto misterioso. En el trayecto Misty se empezó a sentir un poco extraña se sentía rara como si algo de la nada la llamara, era tan raro que con trabajo podía mantener el ritmo de magicar. Entonces magicar entro a una especie de caverna donde entraba poca luz, sin embargo estaba totalmente iluminada en ese momento, mientras Misty miraba la entrada de una forma extraña y nuevamente algo muy raro empezó a experimentar.

-_Misty anda tenemos que entrar_- dice el magicar al observar que Misty todavía estaba en la entrada con la mirada perdida

- _Eh?...Si ya voy…ya voy_-decía Misty mientras entraba en la cueva

Al entra efectivamente estaban sus demás amigos, había un Staryu, un Corsola, un Seel, un pequeño Luvdisc rodeando el extraño objeto y mirándolo con mucha curiosidad.

_-Misty que bueno que ya llegastes… mira ¿no crees que es muy raro eso?-_ el pequeño Corsola color rosa con blanco decía mientras inspeccionaba el objeto brillante

-_Si es muy bonito_-

-_Dije raro Misty…no bonito ¬¬__-_era cierto de todos su amigos Corsola se caracterizaba por ser el mas directo de todos y que de casualidad era un rasgos en común con Misty.

_-Jejeje ya, ya Corsola…pero ¿que es?-_ pregunta Misty con una gota en la cabeza

Continuara


	2. Chapter 2

**LA SIRENA MAGICA**

_**"El Cristal del Mar"**_

Capitulo 2

En una parte muy oscura del mar donde solo pocos rayos de luz se infiltraban tratando de iluminar esa parte del océano, se cuentan historias acerca ese lugar donde ni los más valientes tritones se aventuraban a ir. Según las historias, allí vive un monstruo abominable de ojos rojos que si lo llegaras a ver directamente te hipnotiza hasta llevarte hacia su guarida donde te mata, nunca nadie ha visto a la criatura pero sin embargo, causa tanto terror entre los habitantes del mar que esta historia es contada por generación en generación.

Ese lugar tan temido y aterrador, es un cementerio de barcos que en algún momento fueron hundidos por una feroz tormenta y que ahora consumido por el tiempo se han deteriorado, alrededor de los barcos había restos de huesos que estaban esparcidos por todo el lugar, no se podía descifrar con exactitud si eran restos de humanos, tritones o de algún pokemons eran tan espantoso que incluso las mismas algas que vivían allí crecían se unían a la danza del ambiente enredando con sus hojas a los peces y pequeños pokemons que se perdían hasta asfixiarlo.

Dentro de uno de los barcos.

-Maldición- la forma oscura caminaba en círculos tirando todo a su alrededor – Carvanha, sharpedo vengan de inmediato.

Dos sombras se acercaron, revelando su identidad con la poca luz que había en el lugar. Dos pokemones uno en forma de pez piraña y otro en forma de tiburón.

-Nos mando llamar amo- el pokemon en forma de pez piraña se atrevió a preguntar.

-si- dijo secamente.

-¿Y que se le ofrece señor?- volvió a preguntar.

-Quiero que busquen el Cristal del Mar- decía mientras se sentaba en un inmenso sillon.

-¿El Cristal del Mar?- se pregunto a si mismo el pokemon pez.

-Oye Carvanha….ese no era el cristal que el amo fue a buscar ayer- le susurro Sharpedo a su compañero.

-Eso parece…pero ¿porque no lo tiene?- cuando sintió la mirada fría y penetrante que le estaba dando su amo.

-¿Que están haciendo todavía aquí?- Grito.

-¿Ya nos íbamos verdad?- dijo el pokemon en forma de tiburón asustado por el grito, saliendo nadando rápidamente.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

-Oye Carvanha como que el día de hoy el jefecito anda de muy mal humor, levantarnos tan de mañana es horrible y yo que soñaba que comía hasta reventar, pero no se suponía ¿Que el iba ir por el cristal ayer?- Decía Sharpedo mientras seguía a su compañero.

-Y a mi que me preguntas...

Así que nadaron para dirigirse a encontrar el famoso Cristal.

Nadaremos… nadaremos en el mar… el mar… el mar…que hay que hacer… nadar… nadar…hohoho… amo nadaaar. 

-Sharpedo puede callarte me harta esa canción- gritaba enojado el pokemon piraña a su compañero que no dejaba de cantar.

-¡Vamos! que no te gusta, así nos hará el viaje mas corto…pero si quieres puedo cantar otra que te parece: En el mar la vida es mas sabrosa… en el mar todo es felicidad…-

-Ya cállate quieres que no me dejas concentrarme.

Y así nuevamente nadaron en silencio…

-Hey Carvanha a ¿Donde vamos?- le pregunto después de 3 minutos de silencio.

-A donde va ser, al castillo del las sirenas.- cuando se encontraron con una fosa que se dividía en dos. La fosa era oscura y algo tenebrosa, Sharpedo sintió un gran escalofrió y se escudo de tras de Carvanha.

-¿Oye que estas haciendo?- le pregunto Carvanha a Sharpedo.

-¿Porque no mejor buscamos otro camino para llegar?- decía asustado el pokemon tipo tiburón.

-Porque este es el camino mas corto, además porque yo lo dijo- entrando por el camino izquierdo.

-Hey Carvanha espérame- yendo detrás de su amigo piraña.

Iban nadando cuando llegaron al final de la fosa pero se encontraron que estaba cerrada.

-Sharpedo idiota…nos has perdido- decía enojado al verse si salida.

-¡¿Mi culpa?!... si yo solo te seguí.

Y comenzaron a pelear…

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

-¿Y que es?- Pregunto Misty al verlo mas de cerca.

-No lo se… ¿crees que sea peligroso?- dice Corsola un poco dudosa.

-Mmmmm… por cierto ¿como lo encontraron?.

-Bueno estábamos…-

-Corsola anda déjame a mi contarle a Misty como lo encontramos siiiiiii- decía el pequeño Luvdisc – ándale no seas malita… déjame a mi- con grandes ojos de cachorrito (ustedes saben ¿no?)

-Esta bien pero que no se te olvide como fue-

-Claro que no yo estuve allí también lo recuerdas ¬¬- contestándole un poco molesta por lo que le dijo corsola

-Bueno no peleen, cuéntame como encontraron el Cristal?- Tratando de calmar el ambiente

-Bueno- Ya un poco y calmada porque Misty le pidió que contara la historia

-…Flash Back…-

Un pequeño Luvdisc fue el primero en despertar esa mañana, ansioso fue en busca de su demás amigos para empezar a jugar, fue a cada uno de los lugares donde se encontraría con sus amigos durmiendo, despertándolos a su estilo. (Más bien era a modo de gritos… jejeje).

-Jejejeje…Corsola aun duerme, pero que dormilón- y sus ojos comenzaron a brillar ante una idea maquiavélica que se le cruzo en la meta "una travesura". (Ya saben no)

Sigilosamente se le acerco a el y un gran chorro de agua salio por parte de Luvdisc golpeando al dormilón Corsola.

-¡¿Qué paso?! – despertó sobresaltado y confundido Corsola volteando de un lado a otro para orientarse.

-Jejejejeje- reía a carcajada Luvdisc y los otros, aunque Luvdisc era el mas pequeño además de travieso y curioso.

-¡¡ LUVDISC!!- grito enojado Corsola al darse cuenta de quien fue el responsable de despertarlo de esa manera.

-Hay Corsola, en las mañanas eres muy gruñón- dijo Seel al ver que Corsola correteaba detrás de Luvdisc para castigarlo. Los demás solo se rieron por el comentario que dijo See.

Después de la gran pelea de Corsola y Luvdisc (por así decirlo ya que los demás pokemons intervinieron para que las cosas no pasaran a mayores). Comenzaron a jugar a la "Concha Marina", este juego consistía en lanzar mas lejos una concha.

-Es tu turno Corsola- dijo Staryu, pasándole una concha.

-¡Bien! ya verán lo lejos que lo enviare- decía como siempre presumiendo ya que este juego era el campeón, se preparo analizo el ángulo por donde lanzarlo y lanzó un potente chorro de agua enviándola muy lejos la concha. Directamente hacia el otro lado del arrecife.

-¡¡Hey Corsola!!... ahora por tu culpa ya no podemos seguir jugando- Luvidsc y Staryu decía molestos. Uno porque seria el próximo en lanzar la concha y el otro por ser su juego favorito.

-Ya… no se molesten es cuestión de ir a buscarla- decía Magicar, tratando de que no se iniciara una pelea. Magicar siempre ha sido el mas pacifico de todos, siempre en busca de la armonía y Staryu era el mas competitivo en este tipo de cosas, además de ser el mejor.

Así que todos fueron en busca de la concha perdida.

Staryu fue hacia unas plantas marinas un poco alejadas del arrecife, Magicar entre el campo arenoso seguido por Luvidsc, Seel iba de aquí para allá buscando y Corsola cerca de las rocas. Pero nadie podía encontrarla.

El pequeño Luvidsc mas que buscarla comenzó a explorar el lugar, totalmente desconocido para el, ya que nunca había estado de ese lado del arrecife. Un rayo de luz lo cejo un instante, cuando recobro la visión se dio cuenta que enfrente de el había una cueva iluminada, curioso decidió entrar. Estaba ya en la entrado cuando sintió miedo, algo allí dentro lo asustaba pero no sabía porque, no tuvo el valor necesario y fue en busca de Magicar.

-¡¡Magicar!!… ¡¡Magicar!!- gritaba Luvidsc.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto al verlo.

-debes venir rápido- jalándolo hacia la cueva, los demás extrañados por el grito de Luvidsc decidieron seguirlo para ver a donde iban.

Llegaron a la cueva pero ahora ya no estaba iluminada.

-¿Pero?...- se pregunto dudoso el pequeño pokemon a ver la cueva a oscuras.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntaron todos.

-La cueva esta oscura.

-Pues claro que esperabas- dijo burlándose Corsola.

-Hay Corsola no moleste a Luvidsc, dime ¿porque nos trajiste aquí?- pregunto Seel.

-Hace un momento, la cueva estaba iluminada.

-Pues ahora esta oscura… de seguro te lo imaginaste- le dijo Corsola sarcásticamente tratando de hacerlo enojar, era su turno de burlarse de el después de lo de la mañana.

-¡¡Por supuesto que estaba iluminada!!- grito con enojo

De repente otra vez la cueva se ilumino. Al ver esto todos se sorprendieron y decidieron entrar a ver. Al principio con duda y miedo.

-a ver yo iré primero- dijo Corsola muy seguro de si mismo, aunque en el interior temblaba de miedo.

Todo lo que miraban era luz por todas partes. Cuando Magicar vio una piedra brillosa, esa era la que iluminaba todo el lugar.

-Vaya que es esto- iba tomarla cuando Corsola lo empujó para ver, pero la piedra raciono expulsando lejos de ella.

-¡Corsola!- gritaron todos y fueron ayudarlo.

-¿Vaya pero que paso?- pregunto todo mareado (.)

-No lo se… de repente saliste volando- 

-Creo que ese Cristal reacciono y por eso saliste disparado- dijo Magicar observado dicho objeto.

-¿De veraz?

Todos nuevamente se acercaron cuidadosamente a observar el Cristal

-Oigan alguien debería traer a Misty para que lo vea y nos diga que es- sugirió Staryu.

-Buena idea Staryu.

-Yo voy- Grito entusiasmado Corsola

-No yo voy- respondió Luvidsc

Corsola y Luvidsc se vieron desafiantes, sus demás amigos preocupados por una nueva pelea intentaron calmarlos pero parecía que ninguno de los dos iba a ceder.

-Magicar mejor ve tú a buscar a Misty, de esa manera esos dos ya no pelearan- Seel como siempre era el más sabio.

-Si es mejor.

-… Fin de Flash Back…-

-Y eso es lo que paso- termino de contar Luvidsc la historia

-¡Vaya!

-Y ¿que piensas Misty?- le pregunto Seel, al verla mirar fijamente el Cristal.

-Pues no se- iba a tomarlo cuando todos se le echaron para evitar que lo toque –¿Que hacen?

-¡!No lo toques!! es peligroso, a Corsola por poco y lo envía a la superficie- decía de una forma graciosa y a la vez preocupada Luvidsc ( ya saben de esos ojitos grandes y cómicos).

-No exageres- bufo Corsola, todos se rieron un rato por el comentario.

-Pero es solo un Cristal… no se ve tan peligroso- entonces lo tomo entre sus manos y el cristal comenzó a brillar mas intensamente cegando a todos por un rato por el resplandor.

En el palacio el guardia del mar también brillo iluminando la sala en donde estaba, una doncella marina que estaba cerca lo vio y fue en busca de su reina, nerviosa.

-¡Pero!… ¿Que es esto?- pregunto la reina Daisy, al ver al guardia brillar de esa manera. Nunca lo había visto y estaba confundida pensando que estarían utilizando el Cristal eso la hizo temer por todos en el mar.

Mientras que en la cueva, todos estaban adaptándose la vista.

-¡Ya no esta!- dijo sorprendida Misty al verse sus manos desnudas

-¿Qué?

-¡El Cristal ya no esta! 

Continuara…

--

N/A: ok les pido disculpas a todos por el retraso… pero aquí les traigo el cap. 2 espero que les guste… gracias a todos aquello que lo han leído y mas a los que me dejaron review así me hace saber que les gusto… no se angustien que ya esta el 3ro. Y pronto lo subiere… sigan leyendo.


End file.
